Ryu Seung Bum
Perfil thumb|260px|Ryu Seung Bum *'Nombre:' Ryu Seung Bum (Ryu Seung Beom) / 류승범 *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'''Lugar de nacimiento: Cheonan. Chungcheongnam-do, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 68 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia: '''Hermano/Director Ryoo Seung Wan Dramas *Pasta (MBC, 2010, ''cameo) *Summer Days (2008) *Shining Days (SBS, 2004) *Solitude (KBS2, 2002) *Splendid Days (SBS, 2002) Películas *Bogotá (2020) *Tazza: One Eyed Jack (2019) *The Time of Humans (2018) *Net (2016) *My Friendly Villains (2015) *New World (2013) *The Berlin File (2013) *Perfect Number (2012) *Doomsday Book (2011) *Over My Dead Body (2012) *The Suicide Forecast (2011) *Foxy Festival (2010) *The Unjust (2010) *The Servant (2010) *No Mercy (2010) *The End (Corto) (2009) *Dachimawa Lee (2008) *Radio Dayz (2008) *Underground Rendezvous (2007) (cameo) *Aachi & Ssipak (2006) (voz) *Family Ties (2006) Cameo *Bloody Tie (2006) *The Beast and the Beauty (2005) *Crying Fist (2005) *Back (2004) (Corto de internet) *Arahan (2004) *Secrets and Lies (2004) (Corto de Twentidentity vol.2) *Conduct Zero (2002) *No Comment (2002) *Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance (2002) (cameo) *No Blood No Tears (2002) *Aachi & Ssipak (2001) (voz de Flash demo) *Waikiki Brothers (2001) *Guns & Talks (2001) Cameo *Dachimawa Lee (2000) (Corto de internet) *Die Bad (2000) Teatro *Bieonso (2003) Anuncios *'2010:' HITE Max Beer *'2010:' Motorola DEFY *'2009:' Sony Walkman X *'2009: '''Converse campaña Otoño/Invierno *'2008: LG XNote *'2008: '''LG XNote Mini *'2008: 'Baekseju Dry *'2008: 'Evisu *'2008: Converse Century Campaign *'2006:' Real DMB TU *'2004: '''VK Mobile *'2003: Thrunet On-TV *'''2002: Popeyes Chicken *'2002:' Kelloggs *'2002:' Lotte Kkokkal Corn *'2002:' Orion Diget Biscuit *'2002: '''ZippyZiggy *'2002: Thrunet On-TV *'2001: '''Bacchus *'2001: '700-5425 *'2001: Lotte Ham Zzim *'2001:' KTF Bigi *'2001:' Popeyes Chicken *'2000: '''Balance3 Vídeos Musicales *Kim Tae Woo - "When I Look at Myself" (2012) *Lee Ssang (feat. Jung In) - “Girl That Can't Break Up, Guy That Can't Leave” (2009) *Yoo Hee Yeol - “My Happy Day” (2008) Junto a Shin Min Ah *Yoo Hee Yeol ft Shin Jae Pyeong of Peppertones - “Summer Day” (2008) *Lee Ssang - “Ballerino” (2007) *Lee Ssang - “Who are you living for?” (2006) Junto a Hwang Jung Min *Lee Ssang ft. ALI - “I'm Not Laughing” (2005) *Han Young Ae - “Lonely Street Lights” (2003) *The Name - “The Name” (2002) *Kim Jang Hoon - “Soliloquy” (2000) Premios *'2011 20th Bull Film Awards: Mejor Actor por The Unjust *'2011 16th Fantasia Festival: '''Mejor Actor (compartido con Hwang Jung Min) por The Unjust *'2010 14th Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival: Premio del Actor *'2008 2nd Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Premio Hot Fashionista *'2007 44th Golden Cinematography Awards: Mejor Actor por Bloody Tie *'2007 43rd Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Mejor Actor por ''Bloody Tie *'2006 43rd Grand Bell Awards: '''Mejor Actor por ''Bloody Tie *'''2005 7th Mnet KM Music Festival: Mejor Actuación en un Video Musical por I'm Not Laughing '' *'2002 38th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor Revelación de TV por Splendid Days *'2001 38th Grand Bell Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación por Die Bad *'2001 SBS Drama Awards: '''Nueva Estrella por Splendid Days Curiosidades *'Educación: ' **Seoul jamjeon Elementary School **Chungnam Onyang Middle School **Seoul Institute of the Arts *'Habilidades: 'Snowboarding *'Religión: 'Protestante *'Debut: 2000 *Mantuvo una relación de 10 años con la actriz Gong Hyo Jin . En abril del 2012, terminó su relación con la actriz debido a que no se podían ver por sus apretadas agendas de trabajo. *A mediados de 2015, el actor regresó a Corea tras casi tres años viviendo en el extranjero. Se mantuvo por 6 meses en Berlin durante la filmación de The Berlin File, pelicula dirigida por su hermano Director Ryoo Seung Wan. Ademas pasó 18 meses en Paris y un breve tiempo en New York. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum2.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum3.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum4.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum1.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum5.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum6.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum7.jpg Archivo:Ryu Seung Bum8.jpg Categoría:KActor